A virus called love
by MellowDragon
Summary: Welcome to Planet Vegeta, home of the saiyan race. Vegeta is currently being banished from his room for a while to live life a little and he comes across a surprise in the lab that changes his look on things…especially technology.
1. Am I defective?

**A virus called love**

A/N: Warning: This story contains character being out of character and a strange plot. If this doesn't bother you then welcome to Planet Vegeta, home of the saiyan race. Vegeta is currently being sent out of his room to live life a little and he comes across a surprise that changes his look on things…especially technology.

Whoever said you had to get out and live a little, was wrong. There was nothing wrong with staying in your room and your training room all the time. To one boy…that was life.

His mother on the other hand…thought it was unhealthy for a twenty two year old man to be cooped up in his room and the training room all day and night.

Now any independent man didn't have to listen when his mother told him to get out and explore his home a little more. But when you are a prince and your mother is the queen…you can't ignore what she says.

So here he was…walking around the palace all the while grumbling to himself about how unfair his mother was. He just walked around the hallways hoping he could go back and train soon.

He soon came across a room with a door that was different from all the other doors.

The other doors were carved elegantly…but this door was metal. He heard an explosion from the other side and decided to investigate.

"It's better than walking around aimlessly…" The prince said to himself.

He opened the door and walked in. He enjoyed the surprised look on all the scientist's faces.

"P…Prince Vegeta sir! We…We weren't expecting you sir…is there something you required?" A short man with a beard asked his prince.

"I just decided to observe what new things you have created since my last visit." The Prince replied.

One thing Vegeta enjoyed almost as much as food and training was science. Note the word almost.

"Yes sir. Celeria, why don't you show the Prince the invention room." The short bearded saiyan told a tall, thin short haired saiyan female.

"Yes sir. If you could follow me my prince." Celeria bowed to her prince.

Celeria led Vegeta to a room that held many newer inventions, none of which held Vegeta's attention for too long.

He soon got bored and made his way to leave. As he neared the door he heard a man talking in another room in the laboratory.

He decided to see what was going on and walked in. In the room he saw a short purple haired man that was the head scientist. Sure the man was an earthling that they had captured when they went to earth to collect the five year old Kakarot. Ever since the man, who was known as Dr. Brief, had came the technology had improved ten fold.

Vegeta found the man alone.

"Who were you talking to old man?" He saw the man flinch and turn in surprise.

"P…Prince Vegeta…I wasn't talking to anyone but myself…" Dr. Brief quickly spluttered out. "Excuse me my prince…" as soon as he had said that the scientist took his leave.

"Hmph…stupid earthling…are they all as crazy as that old man?" Vegeta mutters to himself and searches the room to find whom the scientist was really talking to.

He found no one.

"Stupid, crazy earthling…" Vegeta mutters again before turning to leave.

"That's not nice." A feminine voice scolded him.

Vegeta quickly turns around to see who dared to scold the prince of all saiyans.

There was no one there.

He turned his scouter on and again…

…found no one.

"Who's there!?" He yelled at who ever had spoken to him.

"I am." The voice simply stated.

He looks around again and is frustrated when he finds no one.

"Show yourself!" Vegeta yells at whoever is talking to him.

"You can see me you dumb monkey." The voice giggles.

That did it.

"If you don't show yourself I will flatten the lab and all the scientists in it!" Vegeta roared at the voice that dared to make fun of him, the prince of all saiyans. If she thought she could get away with calling him dumb, then she had another thing coming.

"Turn around Prince Vegeta." She says sweetly.

He turns around and sees a large computer and console. 'She must be hiding inside or behind this console…once I find her she's dead.' Vegeta thinks to himself and walks over to the console, resting his hands on the cool metal.

"Get your hand off my daughter!" a voice suddenly orders him.

Vegeta jumps slightly and turns to see who had yelled. He was met by the glare of the head scientist Dr. Brief

"…What?" Vegeta stepped back confused.

Dr. Brief sighed. "This computer you see before you is actually an AI." He explained and upon getting a confused look continued. "An AI is an artificial intelligence…in other words the computer processor works like a human…or saiyan brain. She can hold intelligent conversations, she holds data and whatever she learns from micro-chips or conversations are automatically stored in her memory banks." He looked at Vegeta to see if he was keeping up.

"So…it's a smart computer?" Vegeta asked.

"First off…it's a she…second off she's not just a computer…the difference from a computer and her is she can feel emotions, computers can't. You can call a computer stupid for being slow or not working right and it'll do nothing…but she'll get upset and lock down or try to fix the problem."

"Wait…you said she can remember what she hears?" Vegeta asks trying to figure out if he should believe the crazy old man.

"Yes…she's never met you right…" upon receiving a nod he continued, "…then how'd she know you were Prince Vegeta?" Dr. Brief asked the saiyan, hoping he could figure it out.

Vegeta paused to think…how'd the computer…excuse me…how'd she know he was the prince and his name was Vegeta…maybe she was programmed with the information? Wait!

"You called me Prince Vegeta when I walked in!" Vegeta exclaimed, sure that was the answer that the scientist was looking for.

"Bingo! I called you by your name and she learned it and now whenever you come in she'll recognize you." Dr. Brief said happily.

"Anyways…" Dr. Brief continued more seriously, "…she can communicate like any other person and even has her own personality." Dr. Brief said proudly.

Vegeta looked at the computer…well the AI…and was for once…speechless.

"Hello, Prince Vegeta…my name in Bulma." The feminine voice of the AI informed the speechless man.

'Bulma…' Vegeta thought, '…that's a strange name…but I kinda like it.'

"Prince Vegeta…" Dr. Brief said to gain his attention, "…can…you keep her a secret?" He looked at the saiyan hopefully.

Vegeta looked at the old man, "Sure…if I can come and visit."

Dr. Brief nodded, "Of course you can, I'm sure Bulma would enjoy the company."

"Oh yes! That would be wonderful! Could you visit?" The happiness in the AI's voice made Vegeta happy as well.

"Of course, I'll try to come as often as I can, Bulma." Vegeta told her, though he had to admit it was strange talking to a machine.

"I'll be looking forward to seeing you prince." With that, Dr. Brief pressed a button on the large console and the screen went black and the room quiet.

"What…happened?" Vegeta asked the scientist that he no longer thought was crazy.

"I turned her off for now so no one can discover her…when you visit you just press this button…" he said pointing a small blue button, "…and when your done press the button again to turn her off. I think you've made an AI's day you know." Dr. Brief said smiling to the saiyan.

"You think so?" Vegeta asked the old man.

"Oh yes…she hates being alone…that's one reason I turn her off when I leave…otherwise she freaks out until I return. So I think for you to want to come and visit her made her feel less alone…you're the second person she's met." Dr. Brief said almost morose.

"Well…I think I should be going. If anyone asks, I only dropped by for a few minutes." Vegeta said to the doctor who smiled.

"Okay. Goodbye Prince." Dr. Brief bowed to the saiyan before following him out of what is soon to be known as Bulma's room.

"Good Bye Doctor." He said before heading back to find his mother.

Somehow…he didn't think that leaving his room and the training room was going to be too hard anymore.

The next day Vegeta kept his promise and he made his way to the lab. He got there and snuck in for the scientists were busy working on some improvement for the saiyan space pods. Though one scientist managed to notice him slipping into the room. Dr. Brief glanced up at the prince and smiled at him, before going back to his work.

Vegeta walked into the room and looked at the large console. He smirked and pressed the button to turn her on. The screen changed from black to a bright blue.

"Hello Prince Vegeta! You actually came!" Bulma's voice said brightly.

"Of course I came. I'm a prince and I don't break promises." Vegeta told her.

"So…what do you want to talk about?" Bulma questioned him.

"Hmm…well…what do you like to do?" Vegeta asked her.

"Processing info…calculating question…" Bulma said monotonous and Vegeta made a strange face, "…I'm a computer dumbass, what do you think I can do for fun?" If Bulma had eyes, Vegeta could picture her rolling them at him for his stupid question.

"Well fine. If you want to act that way I'll just leave and never come back." Vegeta said not really meaning it. If any thing he actually liked her fiery personality. Him being a prince meant no one was brave enough to actually talk back to him and call him names.

"Fine then…if you aren't manly enough to talk to such a beautiful computer such as I then go ahead and come back when you man up." He could picture her smirking right now.

He laughed and sat in front of her.

"I think I'm man enough to talk to you…but are you woman enough to talk to a man of my caliber?" He asked her, a smirk on his face.

"Oh puh-lease…I think someone's ego is to big for his tiny body." Bulma cheekily replied.

"At least I have a body." He replied coldly, not even meaning to say that.

Her screen changed from a bright blue to a deep blue.

"Oh…I…guess so…" Bulma sounded upset and he realized he had hurt her feelings…

"I thought you were stronger than this woman. Besides…I kinda like you like this…" Vegeta said uncomfortably.

"You're right. Though if I did have a body then I would easily be the most beautiful woman in the universe." Bulma's screen changed back to bright blue.

"Seems like I'm not the only one with an ego problem." Vegeta smirked, when her screen changed from blue to red.

"I do NOT have an ego problem!" She yelled at him.

"Oh…of course not…" Vegeta said sarcastically.

"At least I'm not short." Bulma snickered, and Vegeta's face turned red.

"I'm NOT short!" He yelled at her.

"And I'm not a monkey." Vegeta glared at her, then a thought hit him.

"How do you know what I look like?" He asked her as his eyes returned to normal.

"I have sensors that allow me to use normal senses like a human or a saiyan. I can see, feel, smell, and hear…the one sense I do not have is taste. I hate it when my daddy comes in with his lunch and he has what he calls a cake…they smell so yummy…but I cannot taste one…" Her screen had changed from blue to the deep blue again.

"Why does your screen keep changing colors?" He asked her.

"Oh, that's my emotion tracker. When my emotions change, the color changes as well. Bright blue is my normal status, deep blue is sad, purple is happiness, red is anger, pink embarrassment, yellow suspicion/cautious, and the list goes on…but those are my most common." Bulma informed him.

"You sure are a strange computer…" Vegeta stated while shaking his head.

"I'm not technically a computer, I'm an AI." She corrected him, her screen back to normal.

"Do you ever wish you were a person and not an AI?" He suddenly asked her.

"Do you ever wish to be someone other than a prince?" She asked in response.

"Well…No…you never answered my question." He grunted.

"You answered it for me prince." She told him quietly.

"Call me Vegeta." He told her. He felt like she wasn't under him like his other subjects.

"Okay, Vegeta…just don't call me a computer." She told him.

They talked for hours and Vegeta had lost track of the time. He looked around for a clock and didn't find one.

"Bulma…what time is it?" Vegeta asked her.

"5:23…why Vegeta?" His eyes widened. How had he spent over twelve hours talking to her?

"I…I have to go." He said as he stood and went to leave.

"Wait! Vegeta!" He turned to her halfway to the door. "Turn me off if you're going to leave…please…" He remembered what Dr. Brief had told him. She was afraid to be alone.

He walked over to her console and before he turned her off she said, "Are you coming tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'll try to come." He said and her screen momentarily turned purple, before he pressed the button to turn her off. He turned and left hurrying to the throne room, hoping his parents weren't ticked off at him.

"Where were you all day son?" Vegeta flinched when he heard his father's gravely voice.

"I was in the science wing father…they have some really interesting inventions there." Vegeta hoped his father wouldn't push the subject any further.

"Well…I suppose the science wing is better than your room. Tomorrow you will train." His father left the room and Vegeta let out a relieved sigh.

"Did you just lie to your father Vegeta?" He flinched again, this time upon hearing his mother.

"Uhh…no mother." He knew she wasn't stupid and probably knew he had lied to him even if it was half true.

"Well, what kind of inventions do they have?" She asked him, and he thanked the saiyan god that Celeria had shown him some of the inventions the day before.

He told her some of the things he remembered and upon hearing his answer she seemed pleased.

"I'm glad to see you out of your room and the training room. Though maybe one of these days you can introduce her to me." She said while tousling his hair. She left him alone in the throne room, letting the meaning of her words sink in.

His eyes widened when he realized what she had said.

_"Though maybe one of these days you can introduce her to me."_

"How…did she figure…that out? Could she know about Bulma?" He muttered to himself.

"Who's Bulma?" A small voice asked him and once again Vegeta flinched.

He turned around and saw his younger brother of two years looking at him quizzically.

"No one! Just mind your own business Tarble." Vegeta yelled at his younger brother before turning and heading for the kitchen for he hadn't eaten all day and being a saiyan he was starving.

After satisfying his hunger he headed for his room to retire for the night.

The next day he had to train with his father and some of the other saiyans, but he overpowered all of them easily. After about five hours his father allowed him to leave and have the rest of the day to himself. So after a quick shower he headed off towards the lab.

By then the scientists were on their lunch break so Vegeta didn't have to worry about being seen by them. He was surprised to see Dr. Brief in the lab still.

"Why are you here all alone?" Vegeta asked to older scientist.

"I've never fit in with the other scientists since I'm a earthling as they put it." He said before looking back to the machine he was working on. "I'm sure Bulma would like to see you again. When I turned her on this morning she was asking where you were." Dr. Brief chuckled. Vegeta chuckled as well and went into Bulma's room and pressed the blue button.

"Vegeta!" She yelled happily.

"Geez woman…why are you so loud?" He asked her rubbing his head.

"I'm not loud…your hearing's too sensitive." She stated.

"No. You scream like a banshee." She gasped and her screen changed to red. He smirked.

"I do NOT scream like a banshee. You are an insensitive jerk with an ego too large for his tiny brain." She yelled at him.

"Well my 'tiny' brain is larger than the one you have." He yelled at her, not because he was angry…but because it was fun to argue with her…if that made any sense.

"I don't have a brain." She said and he started to laugh. "You jerk! My memory banks can store more information than your mortal brain can store and I don't forget anything unlike you." She yelled at the still laughing saiyan.

"Okay…okay…" He said while trying to catch his breath. "Let's call a truce for now…deal?" He said once he caught his breath.

"Fine…" Her screen changed back to blue and there was a silence for a while.

After a short while the two of them started to talk about random topics and would occasionally argue, but most arguments would end with them laughing their anger off.

They say time flies when you have fun…and whoever said that wasn't lying. The day passed quickly and he soon found himself having to leave due to the time.

"Good night Bulma." Vegeta said as he opened the door.

"Good night Vegeta." She said as he left the room. "See you in a little." She giggled.

Vegeta made his way to his room, suddenly realizing how tired he actually was. He entered his password to open his door and found that it wouldn't open. He re-entered his password and his door stayed closed.

"Why won't you open!?" He yelled at his door, not expecting a response.

"Because you left me on Vegeta." His door seemed to reply.

"…Did you just say something to me door?" Vegeta wondered if he was so tired he had started to hallucinate.

"No, I'm technically an AI…I thought we had already had gone through this Vegeta." The voice giggled.

"…Bulma?" Vegeta questioned his door.

"Yep the one and only." She replied.

"Why are you in my door?" He asked her.

"You left me on, so I invaded your door's security, found your password and changed it so you'd have to come turn me off." She said proud of herself.

"Why'd you wait until I reached my room to tell me?" He said annoyed that he had to go all the way back to the lab to turn her off.

"How else was I supposed to tell you? Grow legs and walk over to you?" She asked sarcastically.

"Fine…I'll be there in a few minutes…" Vegeta grumbled before heading back towards the lab.

It took him a few minutes to reach the lab and he slipped into Bulma's room and saw her screen turn from orange to blue.

"Vegeta! You're back!" She squealed in delight.

"Yeah…I'm back since you wouldn't let me sleep until I turned you off…" He grumbled unhappily.

"Well…maybe next time don't leave me on." Bulma said, the happiness in her voice gone.

He pushed the blue button and quickly left for his room. When he entered his password this time the door opened. He fell asleep the minute his head hit his pillow.

Days past and Vegeta continued to visit Bulma every day, some days longer than others. Days turned into weeks, and weeks into months. Every day without fail he managed to sneak away and visit the wonderful AI. His relationship with Dr. Brief changed from a prince and his subject, to Dr. Brief being almost a second father to Vegeta.

One day Dr. Brief had gone in to talk to his AI daughter as he always did before the other scientists arrived.

"How's my beautiful daughter today?" The scientist asked Bulma.

"I'm…okay father…" She said, right now her screen was purple, a color that was rarely seen on her screen.

"What's got you confused?" He asked her.

"I think…there's something wrong with me…" She said morosely.

"Wrong with you? How could there be something wrong with you?" Dr. Brief asked his creation now confused himself.

"I…feel…very happy whenever I see Vegeta…and I feel upset when he leaves. His smirks give me a…fuzzy feeling and his laughs make me feel at peace…" She paused to gauge the scientist's reaction.

He was surprised for sure.

"I…think I know what's going on…" He paused to think.

"Is it a virus? Have I somehow contracted a virus father?" She started to freak out and her screen changed to orange, signaling she was afraid.

"I think you're in love Bulma." He said while nodding his head to further prove his point.

"A…virus…called…love?" She asked, her screen going back to purple, showing she was confused again.

"No, not a virus. It's an emotion that…I thought I hadn't programmed you with." He told her.

"Am…I…faulty?" She asked worriedly.

"No. It's a normal emotion that everyone feels towards someone else sometime in his or her life. I think you've fallen in love with Vegeta, darling." He stated.

"So…It is normal?" She wanted to make sure there wasn't something wrong with her.

"Yes…it is completely normal Bulma…but it is kinda pointless for a computer, since they cannot reproduce, especially with saiyans." He told her sadly.

"Oh…well…that makes sense. Thank you daddy. I now know I'm not broken and do not have a virus." She changed her screen back to normal.

"Well…sounds like the other scientists are almost here. I'm sure Vegeta will be here soon. See you tonight darling." Dr. Brief said, but before he could turn her off she stopped him.

"Daddy…have you ever loved someone?" he was taken back by her question.

"Well…yes I have…I love you…and there was a woman on Earth that I was married to…I love her as well." Dr. Brief said sadly.

"I'm sorry daddy…I didn't mean to make you sad…I was just curious…" She said, upset that she had made her daddy sad.

"It's alright dear…I'm sure you would have liked her and she would just adore you like her own child…we never did have a child, though she really wanted one…See you later dear." Dr. Brief turned her off and started to work on one of his inventions.

She stayed in sleep mode for many more hours until someone turned her on. At first she thought it was Vegeta, but was surprised to see someone new. She searched her memory banks for someone that matched this man…no…this lizard creature.

It took her a few seconds to find a match and she gasped.

"Frieza!"

"Well, seems like I've found a talking computer…so is there were Prince Vegeta has been coming?" The short lizard like creature asked.

"You…know Vegeta?" She asked him.

"Well, seems like I got my answer. Well…I need to take care of the bug in the system." He smirked and Bulma felt really uneasy.

"I…I don't have a bug…my father checked this morning…" She tried to figure out what he meant.

"That's were the problem is. You. You are the bug. Bugs need to be deleted before they corrupt anymore than they already have." Frieza told her and if she had blood, it would have turned to ice from all the bad vibes she received from this monster.

"No…no you can't…please…" she begged him.

"Yes…and once I destroy you I will wipe out this pathetic race of monkeys." Frieza said maliciously.

"Leave Vegeta alone!" She yelled at him.

"Oh…has the little computer program fallen in love with that stupid monkey?" He asked patronizingly.

"What if I did?" She said defiantly.

"Then…I won't kill you until you've seen me kill that monkey filth." Frieza laughed malevolently over Bulma's screams of no.

Vegeta finished his training and quickly made his way over to Bulma's room, more than ready to spend the rest of the day with her. He opened the door to the lab quietly and was shocked to see all the scientists' dead. He walked to the nearest one and saw that he was blasted through the chest with a ki blast. He looked around and saw all the scientists…each with a ki blast through his or her chest. The one scientist he didn't see was Dr. Brief.

"He…couldn't have gone mad and…killed all of them…could he?" He checked his scouter and found a low energy level in the invention room…and he paled.

It wasn't the fact that Dr. Brief was the only one left and the idea of him killing all the scientists immediately left his mind…what made his pale was the fact that Frieza…

…was in Bulma's room…

He rushed to her room and kicked the door open.

Frieza turned to Vegeta and stated, "I've taken care of that computer virus, and she was too loud for her own good."

"Now…" Frieza said as he stepped towards Vegeta, "…to take care of my monkey problem. I'm going to kill you, then I'll destroy the rest of you apes. You are becoming to strong for my comfort."

Vegeta knew he couldn't beat Frieza alone, so he turned to run to get help. Frieza lunges for him, but the second that Vegeta stepped out of the room the door shut and locked.

"You…bzzt…can….bzzt…do…bzzt…it…bzzzzt…Ve…bzzt…geta …bzzzt…deletion complete."

Vegeta felt a tug on his heart and had to force a lump in his throat back down. His eyes blurred and her thought "I can't cry for my loss now…I have to warn my father of Frieza's treachery." With that thought he calmed his emotions and managed to make it to the throne room.

"Vegeta! What is going on!?" His father exclaimed in surprise.

"Frieza is a traitor. He is planning on killing the saiyans. I found him in Bulma's room and he had already killed all the scientists except one and was in the…" He paused wondering why he was wasting time explaining what was going on, "We need to ready ourselves for he will try to kill us." He finished in a hurry.

"Right…you had better be right son…" King Vegeta muttered under his breath. "Nappa! Bardock! Ready the saiyan army for an attack against Frieza."

"Yes sir!" They both replied before hurrying to the barracks.

"We will help." They looked over and saw a group of Frieza's men standing together.

"Why would you help us attack Frieza?" King Vegeta questioned the men.

"Frieza is unfair to us, to him we are replaceable. Once we die he recruits more…and besides…he killed our home planets and forced us to become slaves. We understand if you won't trust us…but we could catch Frieza off guard at the very least." The leader and the oldest of the fifty men and women said, bowing to the saiyan King as if he was pledging his loyalty to him.

"We'll have to trust you…let us just hope you aren't lying." King Vegeta said before hearing an explosion and an outraged cry from the tyrant himself.

Just then Nappa and Bardock returned with the saiyan warriors and readied themselves.

"You stupid monkeys! I will kill every last one of you and then I'll destroy this mud ball of a planet you call home." Frieza said through clenched teeth.

"You'll have to actually hurt us first though, we aren't a race that will cower at someone's words. Saiyans to Battle!" King Vegeta yelled and the fight broke out.

Frieza was furious when some of his slaves started to attack him instead of the saiyans.

"This is for Tulup." One said as he managed to land a punch on the tyrant.

"Daffodilia! Petuni!" Yelled another as he blindly attacked the lizard that had killed his wife and child.

"Iris my darling this is for what this monster did to you!" A female yelled as she grabbed Frieza's tail and tugged as hard as she could.

Frieza may overpower all of them individually, but he was outnumbered heavily and was having troubles keeping all of them off of him.

"This is for Celeria!" A large saiyan male roared as he attacked Frieza.

"For Lettuni and Tomatar we will destroy you!" another saiyan yelled joining in.

"And this, you heartless monster, is for Bulma!" Vegeta yelled as he managed to grab Frieza's neck, twist it causing it to snap, and dropping him to the ground and everyone grew quiet.

"Is he dead?" Someone said.

One of Frieza's old slaves bravely walked to the tyrant and checked his pulse.

"Yes…he is finally gone."

Everyone erupted into cheers, finally glad to be rid of the monster that had terrorized their life up until this point.

Everyone that is…but Vegeta.

The rest headed to the dining hall where they would have their fill of the finest saiyan mead and alcohol…but Vegeta stayed rooted to the same spot.

After five minutes he headed to his room…but instead he found himself outside the door to Bulma's room.

He reluctantly opened the door and stepped inside. He pressed the blue button to turn on her system. The screen stayed black, and he sighed…what was he expecting?

For her to say hello? Frieza had deleted her…he would never see her again…

…never tell her that he had fallen in love with her…

Suddenly a message popped up on the screen, which startled Vegeta. He stared at it for a few minutes before clicking on it.

"Hello Vegeta, if you are listening to this then something must have happened to me. I figured someone would have learned about me somehow and done something about me…but anyways…I programmed this message to only appear in such a time that I can no longer see you. A while ago I asked my father if I had a virus for I always felt funny around you and he informed me that I had fallen in love with you. I know I shouldn't have…you are the prince of saiyans and deserve someone with an actual heart…not diodes and chips."

Vegeta paused the message…he didn't know whether he wanted to listen to the rest of this…it hurt to hear her voice and not be able to tell her he felt the same way she felt.

He clicked play again…she had wanted him to hear her message and he was going to fulfill her wish.

"I enjoyed being able to talk to you everyday and I know I will miss you my prince. I wonder if you'll miss me. Maybe for a few days…or a few hours…but I know you will get over the loss of a computer just like how you get over everything else rather quickly. I wish I could be around to see your children grow up and see you on the throne…but since I'm no longer around…I'll never be able to. I love you my prince, please don't become depressed over my departure…I would like to say I'll see you in the other world…but I'm a program and never had an actual life…so this is my final good bye. I love you Vegeta…"

The message ends and by then Vegeta could no longer hold in the tears he had been keeping in since he learned of her deletion.

"I love you too Bulma…though I wish I could have told you…now you'll never know how I actually felt for you. I know I shouldn't have fallen in love with a computer…no an AI…you always hated it when I called you a computer…" He laughed weakly and looked at what used to bring him happiness, anger, peace, and love. "I'd do anything to hear your voice again…even if it was you screaming at me."

Vegeta looked up at her screen and looked down to the blue button that once turned her off. He pushed the button and listened as the machine grew silent for the last time.

"Looks like this is the last time I'll ever turn you off my love, but I'll never delete my love for you."

A/N: Okay…so right now I'm trying my hardest not to cry…This wasn't meant to be this sad…well I think it's sad. I'm sorry if the fight with Frieza was lacking it the excitement department…but he didn't have a huge role in this fanfics, other than to delete Bulma.

I have a second chapter planned out, but I'm not sure I'll type it since I have no idea if people will like this story. I understand that it's very strange…and the inspiration came from a very strange source.

I hope people will like this story (I know I did), and I also know that the characters are out of character so please don't review telling me something I already know. Vegeta grew up on his planet without the influence of Frieza so he is bound to be different…and Bulma is an AI, she of course is going to be a bit different. Reviews are very welcome, flames not so much.

Please tell me if I should continue with the second chapter or I'll leave this as a one shot.

~MellowDragon


	2. Love reuploaded

A/N: I so happy that I've gotten so many positive reviews…I truthfully expected a lot of negative reviews…Well…for the people who want to know where I got this inspiration for this story…I got it from (I kid you not) Spongebob Squarepants. Weird huh…

I'm sorry that I seem to have fallen behind on my other stories as well as this one…but I've recently started school again and am still trying to adjust to going to bed early and waking up really early (no more staying up until 2am and waking up near noon…) I will try to write more often and I'm sure that once I fall into line the chapters will come out faster.

I'm not sure how long this story will be…but until I get more ideas on how I'll continue with the story…four chapter max…maybe? This chapter does contain a lot of Ooc-ness so I really don't want to be told that they are out of character 'kay? If that bugs you just go find another fanfic to read.

* * *

With Frieza dead, the saiyans no longer had to worry about his threat. Six months had passed since the death of the tyrant, and in those six months King Vegeta had grown ill and passed on. So prince Vegeta had taken over the title of King.

He had loyalty from all the saiyans, his closest being his younger brother Tarble, Bardock, Nappa, and Raditz. With the coronation and his kingly duties that had suddenly fallen onto his shoulders he hadn't visited the lab since…well…Bulma's deletion.

He hadn't seen the lavender haired scientist since that fateful night six months ago.

Vegeta preferred to do whatever he wanted to…but being king had seriously taken away his freedom. Tonight he was going to get away from his duties and do what he pleased…tomorrow he'd deal with the consequences…

He found himself wandering the halls, much like that day a year ago. He wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and before he knew it he was standing in front of the door to the science lab. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

The scientists all looked at their king in surprise as he walked in.

"K…King Vegeta!? We…we weren't expecting you to show up…is there something you need sir?" A tall, skinny saiyan with a blind eye asked him as he bowed to his king.

"I…I wanted to check on your progress." Vegeta quickly lied, smirking as he remembered how all those years, the day he met Bulma had pretty much started out the same way…other than this time his mother didn't yell at him to get out of his room.

"Yes sir…Beetia, can you show him some of our inventions?" the scientist asked a short almost sickly looking female saiyan.

"Yes Pota." She looked to Vegeta and bowed to him and walked into the invention room. He didn't listen to anything she said. But instead remembered how after he had left the invention room he had gone into Bulma's room where he was met by Dr. Brief.

"I think I'll take my leave now." He told the female known as Beetia. She bowed and he turned to leave.

Once he reached Bulma's door, he paused. He didn't know why but he was compelled to at least see her remains. He looked back to the scientists who had returned to their work. He opened the door and walked in shutting it behind him.

Dr. Brief was in the room and upon hearing the door open, he quickly pressed the blue button that Vegeta himself had pushed more times than he could remember. The scientist turned to see who had entered and relaxed visibly seeing it was Vegeta.

"I haven't seen you for a while…my king." He said, trying out Vegeta's new title.

"It's Vegeta, remember?" Vegeta smirked when the old man laughed softly, "Anyways…what are you doing?" he asked the scientist.

"Getting back to work. I can't be slacking off when the king is around now can I?" Dr. Brief chuckled before heading back out into the lab.

Vegeta shook his head in confusion and walked over Bulma…well…what was left of her anyways.

He didn't know what compelled him to…but he pressed the button that had at one time turned the fiery AI on.

The screen turned blue, which was now Vegeta's favorite color.

"Hello Vegeta, long time no see." Bulma's cheerful voice said.

Vegeta stood there stunned.

"…How?" he simply said, yet she understood what he meant.

"My father keeps a backup of my data, just in case something happened to me." She informed him.

Vegeta couldn't believe that she was here, talking to him again.

"Oh by the way, congratulations on becoming the king…though I'm sorry for the loss of your father." She said sincerely.

He nodded, accepting her congrats…but he was mentally preparing himself for what he was about to say.

"Bulma…" He started, then paused unsure how he should phrase his request, "…will you…become my queen?" He asked her, all the while staring at her screen which turned from blue to pink, signaling she was embarrassed.

"I'm flattered, really Vegeta…but I must turn you down. I cannot become your queen." She said, her screen turning from pink to deep blue.

"Wha…but why not?" He demanded, not liking being turned down when he had pretty much thrown his pride to the side in order to propose to a computer…ahem…sorry…in order to propose to an AI.

"I cannot produce the heir that is required to continue your legacy Vegeta." She said solemnly.

Vegeta sighed and started to think. How could he be with her AND get an heir…

He snorted…if only there were magical items that could grant any wish you asked them to…as if those exist…

"I'll come back later Bulma…" he said to her as he turned her off and went back into the lab.

"Dr. Brief! I need to speak with you." He about yelled, startling the scientists. Said scientist looked at him in alarm and went over to him. Vegeta stepped back into Bulma's room and shut the door behind the doctor.

"Is…is something wrong Vegeta?" The scientist asked worriedly.

"Yes…and no…is there a way that you could…" Vegeta paused to think how to say this, "…is there a way you could make Bulma into a real person…someone to rule beside me…and produce an heir?" Vegeta looked at the old man who could see the almost pleading look the saiyan gave him.

"I…I'm not sure I really could…It would take a miracle…if I tried…you shouldn't get your hopes up son…" Dr. Brief told him truthfully.

He couldn't miss the look of almost despair that had briefly crossed the saiyan's face before his emotionless mask was back.

"Fine…I'll leave you to get back to the…whatever you were working on." Vegeta said before leaving the lavender haired man alone with his daughter who was currently off.

The old man pressed the blue button and his daughter greeted him happily.

"Bulma dear…could you help me with something?" Her father asked her.

"Of course daddy…what is it?" She asked him.

"How would you like an actual body?" He asked her/

"I…I would love one…but you said it was nearly impossible…" Her screen showed she was confused.

"I did…but with my brains and your data base…we might be able to make it happen." The doctor said optimistically, automatically improving his daughter's mood.

"Alright then daddy. I'm willing to give it a try then." She said happily.

Vegeta was kept busy and couldn't go to see Bulma very often and when he did…she seemed more serious and less playful.

Over the course of the next two years, Vegeta had only seen Bulma around five times. He missed her dearly but his brother (who Vegeta had informed about Bulma) said that his people were more important than a computer, to which Vegeta angrily replied she was not a computer but an AI.

"Meaning that she is just that, artificial. Your people aren't artificial big brother…they are real. I think it's about time you forget about Bulma and find a queen that can actually rule with you." Tarble had said and even though Vegeta hated to admit it…

…he was right.

Vegeta couldn't forget his love for Bulma…but he needed a queen well…more like he needed an heir…He made a promise that when he found a suitable female…she would be nothing more than a breeder…someone to carry his child…

…never his queen…

…that was Bulma's position.

He had tried to think of ways to turn an AI into a saiyan…or any being that could reproduce with a saiyan…but was stumped every time.

Today, Vegeta was sitting in the throne room trying to decide if making a deal with Planet Kanissa was worth it or if they should let the Kanissians fight the Inuians themselves. Suddenly he heard a ruckus from the corridor just outside the throne room. He was more than ready to kill whoever was creating the noise.

He asked a guard that had just walked in what was going on out there.

"The head scientist demanded that he be let into the throne room to see you. Crazy old man…" The saiyan informed him before muttering the last part and shaking his head in disbelief.

"LET HIM IN!" Vegeta yelled at the guard who flinched and looked at the king in surprise.

"Yes…yes sir…" the king's tone was not one you messed with unless you had a death wish…and this guard had no plans on dying today.

He turned and ran into the corridor outside. Shortly after he saw Dr. Brief walk in and he noticed someone was with him.

His breath caught in his throat, the person he was with was a woman…

…and she was gorgeous.

She was just barely shorter than he was, she had blue hair that cascaded down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were deep pools of blue that caught his own onyx orbs.

His heart was pounding and he felt an urge to grab her and kiss her…but Bulma flashed in his mind.

He couldn't fall in love with this woman…he loved Bulma…he promised himself that he wouldn't fall in love with another woman.

He looked back up to the woman and he realized something…

…it was too late…

…he had fallen for her.

He swallowed and looked at Dr. Brief who was smiling.

"Who is she?" Vegeta simply asked.

"My name in Bulma…or have you already forgotten me Vegeta?" The woman giggled.

It sounded like her…but…could she really be…

Vegeta moved over to her and stared into her eyes.

Dr. Brief cleared his throat in order to gain the king's attention, who looked at him.

"It wasn't easy Vegeta…but Bulma and I put our knowledge together in order to find a way to synthetically create and grow a living being. After we found one thing that could've worked, I gathered basic compounds that every living being has and thanks to the saiyan technology I managed to conceive a small being. The hard part was keeping the small organism alive. I synthetically created a liquid that would keep the small being safe and give her the nutrients she required. After about nine months she was stable and I was able to give her a growth nutrient that Bulma and I had come up with. I gave it to the small girl and she aged up faster than a normal being until I stopped administering the nutrient. One thing that the girl didn't have was a brain and blood. So to make a long story shorter I replaced her veins with electrical wires and her heart with a generator. I put her information banks in her head and her memories in her left arm…don't ask…there wasn't enough room to put them in her head. She's been like this for about a month…I wanted to test her to make sure that she wasn't going to malfunction." Dr. Brief finished slightly out of breath.

Vegeta was gaping at the man in shock.

He looked at the woman before him and she smiled.

He grabbed her and held on to her for dear life. She wraps her arms around him and smiles contently.

He looked back up to the scientist who was smiling at him and his daughter.

"Do you want a spot on my council?" He asked the doctor who's eyes widened in surprise, "You'd have more authority than most of the saiyans and you'd have free range in the castle." Vegeta asked the man.

"I'm flattered really Vegeta…but no. I'd prefer to keep low and not have too many responsibilities…I'm getting old and I think I'd prefer to spend my time caring for my grandchild." Dr. Brief told the saiyan king who nodded.

Vegeta turned his attention back to Bulma who looked back at him.

"Now will you accept my offer? Will you become my queen?" Vegeta asked the blue-haired woman.

"Yes, if you are sure that is what you want my king." She said sweetly, smiling at him.

"I've forgotten to warn you that she can't handle too much stress at a time…other wise she may short circuit…making her lose all her memories." Dr. Brief warned Vegeta who nodded. "I'll just leave you two now…and Vegeta…" the saiyan king turned to the old man who smirked and said, "…you'd better treat her right young man." They all laughed and Bulma snuggled up to Vegeta who slightly tightened his hold on her.

The older man left the throne room, but not before glaring at the saiyan guard that had insulted him earlier.

Vegeta looked back to Bulma who seemed deep in thought. She looked him in the eye.

"Are you sure you want someone like me? Someone that doesn't have a real heart or blood…an artificial being?" She asked him poignantly.

"Yes…I wouldn't want anyone but you Bulma." Vegeta said sincerely staring into her eyes.

"Aww…how cute." A voice behind them said and they turned to look at the person.

It was Vegeta's brother Tarble.

"So who is this Vegeta?" Tarble asked his older brother.

"This is Bulma." Vegeta said to his brother and Bulma bowed to the younger prince.

"Oh! You're the girl that my brother is in lo…" Tarble was cut off when the older prince punched him in the gut.

"Come on Bulma, let's go somewhere that annoying little brothers aren't around." Vegeta told Bulma as he glared at Tarble who was holding his stomach in pain.

Vegeta leads Bulma to his room and shuts the door behind her. Vegeta watches in amusement as Bulma looks around his room in wonder. She occasionally coos in delight when she sees something she likes. Vegeta sits on his bed and watches as she walks around, looking at all Vegeta's stuff. She eventually joins him on the bed and looks at him.

"It's so weird." Bulma says, breaking the silence.

"What's weird?" Vegeta asks.

"Being able to move around…and not having to push a button to turn me off." She says looking down at the ground.

Vegeta doesn't know how to respond to that, so he remains silent. They sit in that silence for a while before he moves next to her and pulls her against his chest.

"I've always dreamed of having a real body…" Bulma says quietly.

"I've always wanted to kiss you." Vegeta says looking at her, then actually kissing her.

Neither of them could think of a time where they were happier than that moment.

_"It's amazing how much my life has changed in the past few years. First I meet Bulma, the most amazing and annoying AI system. Then Frieza was killed, freeing us from his evil. Then my father passed away and I got the title of King. Now Bulma actually got a body so she can be my queen…"_ Vegeta thought to himself all the while kissing Bulma.

Vegeta pulls back to look at the thing that changed his life for the better. She had her eyes closed and she seemed to be in bliss. He smirked and she opened her eyes.

_"It's astounding how my life has changed to such a great extent. My father was the only one I was ever allowed to talk to, but then I met Vegeta and I saw him more than my father. I was always looking forward to seeing him again…even if all we did was argue. Now here I am, in his arms." _Bulma said as she stared at the saiyan whom she loved very much.

Looking back, she found it funny how she thought she had a virus when actually she was in love with Vegeta.

The two lovers stared into each others eyes and knew that they would be together forever…

…unless something happened to one of them of course.

*Three months later*

Three months went by fast for the two and another change was on the way.

One thing Bulma loved doing was wandering around the castle…to the point where Vegeta got annoyed of having to search the entire castle just to find her.

Today was the same, she was wandering around the castle and occasionally stopping to chat with one of the saiyan guards. One thing that was a surprise to Bulma, Vegeta, and Dr. Brief was how wonderfully the saiyans took to their new queen.

"Hey Bulma!" Bulma paused to see who was talking to her (though she already recognized his voice).

"Hello Tarble. How are you today?" She questioned the king's brother.

"I'm very well, thank you. You two seem very healthy." Tarble commented.

"Yes…though he eats and eats and eats…I'm going to be glad once this little guy in finally born…" Bulma said, staring down at her stomach lovingly.

"Yeah I'm sure it'll be nice. Though since its Vegeta's kid, I'm sure he'll be hell on wheels." Tarble said, making Bulma laugh.

"I'm sure he'll be a handful." Bulma agreed with her brother-in-law.

"I should let you get back to whatever you were doing." Tarble said, bowing to the queen, mostly to make her mad. She hated it when he bowed to her.

On her daily walk she ran into many other saiyans including Nappa, Raditz, Bardock, and Fasha. She talked to each of them for a couple minutes before heading on her way.

"There you are." A gruff voice said from behind Bulma.

"Ah man…you found me already." Bulma stuck her lower lip out and looked at him sadly.

"Bulma, you should be resting, not wandering around." Vegeta says as he walks up to her and grabs her hand.

"Vegeeeeetaaaaa…" she groans while trying to get away from him.

"Buuulmaaaaa." He says mocking her, which causes her to glare at him. He smirks in amusement and continues to walk back to their room.

"Vegeta, I'm pregnant, not injured or sick. I can still walk around for quite a while longer." She tried to reason with him.

"Still, I don't want you to get lost or hurt." He says, unrelenting with his goal.

"I'm not going to get lost." She argues, pulling her arm trying to get away…to no avail though.

"You may…or someone may attack you…or someone may kidnap you…or…" Vegeta started.

"'Geta…calm down. I'm going to be fine. I promise." She looked into his eyes and he sighed and let her go.

"Fine…" He relents. "…but you still need to eat and get enough rest and be safe and…" Bulma stops him with a kiss…that's about the only way she can shut him up.

*Let us skip to about six month later*

Some saiyans grew close to the queen during her pregnancy and she grew bitter to them near the end. They all wanted her to rest and she didn't take that all too well. Today they were all gathered around a door and cringing every few minutes. They all knew something about Bulma…and that was she was loud.

If they could all agree on something, it was the fact that the blue-haired woman was loud.

Today she was even louder.

She and Vegeta's child decided to come a few weeks early and currently Bulma was in labor. Whenever a contraction would hit, everyone outside the room knew. Vegeta was inside the room with her as well as her father. She was having problem delivering the child and one of the doctors pulled Vegeta to the side.

"I'm sorry my king…but I'm not sure if we can save both the mother and the child…" The doctor shakes his head in disappointment. He hated it when he had to tell someone that they may lose a loved one.

"…are you sure?" Vegeta asked the doctor, not wanting to lose either of them.

"Yes…I'm sorry." The doctor solemnly says.

"Save the child." Dr. Brief said overhearing the conversation, moving away from his daughter.

"Huh?" Vegeta looks at the old man in surprise.

"Are you sure sir?" The doctor asks.

"Yes. Save the child." He repeats again and the doctor moves to the still, and silent woman and the struggling child.

Vegeta notices that Bulma is no longer screaming or moving and rushes to her side.

"Vegeta…as soon as you can, bring the child to the lab." Dr. Brief says as he leaves.

"Bulma?" Vegeta gets no response.

"…Bulma?" he tries again, but again receives no response.

"She's gone my king." The doctor informs him.

"No…no…not again. I can't lose her again…" Vegeta steps back in shock, not wanting to believe she's gone. He remembered Dr. Brief informing him that stress may make her short circuit…causing her to lose all her memory.

_"She won't remember me…she won't remember our son…our time together…everything we did together…she won't remember…" _these thoughts races through his head as her departure started to really set in.

A loud cry brought him out of his thoughts. He turned to the newborn and he chuckled.

_"He sure got Bulma's loudness…and her coloring…lavender hair…"_ Vegeta shook his head in amusement and the doctor brought the young boy over to his father and placed the newborn in his arms.

"I managed to save the child…he sure has powerful lungs…" The doctor said quietly before leaving the father and son duo.

Vegeta stared down at the little creature that he had helped bring into the world and was surprised once again once the little boy opened his eyes.

_"Blue eyes…just like his mother…that woman never ceases to amaze me."_ Vegeta mused before remembering what Dr. Brief had said before he had taken off.

_"Why did he take off like that…didn't he want to be there during his grandchild's birth?" _Vegeta wondered as he started to walk to the lab, but not before going over to Bulma's body and kissing her lifeless body one last time.

"Ah Vegeta, you came. Is this my grandchild?" Dr. Brief asked Vegeta once he walked into the lab.

"Yes…he looks just like Bulma…" Vegeta said looking at the boy who was currently sucking on his tiny hand.

"Speaking of Bulma…I'm sure she would want to see her son." Vegeta's head snapped up once the old man said her name.

"…Wha?" Vegeta started before the scientist cut him off.

"I saved her memory banks. I just had to reinstall her into her AI system. She's in her room if you want to show her your son." Dr. Brief explained to the astonished saiyan.

Vegeta didn't have to be told twice that Bulma was waiting for him.

He opened her door and shut it behind him and walked to the machine.

The baby cooed and pointed at the large screen and looked up at his father. Vegeta smiled regretfully down at the boy and pressed that fateful blue button. Her screen turned blue.

"My father said you would be coming." Bulma said once she saw Vegeta. He could tell she was tired.

"Yes…I brought the baby." Vegeta informed her looking down at the bundle in his arms.

"The baby? You didn't give him a name?" She questioned him.

"No. I wanted you to help choose his name." Vegeta stated, staring at her screen.

"Any ideas?"

"No…I want you to choose his name…" Vegeta told her.

"Really?" Vegeta nodded and she started to think… "How about Trunks? I think it's a cute name." She said happily.

"Trunks? Whatever…I guess it does fit his strange hair color and eyes…" He mused out loud.

"May I see him?" She asked him. He moved to where she could see him and she was silent.

"He doesn't look like a saiyan." She said out loud.

"I know…that much is obvious…" Vegeta told her.

"Do you think he'll be made fun of because of his eyes and hair?" she asked him truthfully.

"Not if they know what a wonderful mother he has…and he's a prince. If anyone makes fun of a prince they receive consequences."

"…"

"Bulma?" Vegeta asked her worriedly.

"What?" She said.

"…are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yes…I was just thinking…You said what a wonderful mother he has…" She paused before continuing, "I…As far as everyone else knows I'm dead…we never told anyone other than Tarble that I was and am an AI…and I think it is best to keep it that way…" Vegeta looked at her in confusion.

"What are you insinuating?" He asked her.

"…that Trunks grows up not knowing his mother…" She stated quietly.

"What! How could you think that? Trunks shouldn't grow up not knowing you. You are a wonderful woman…" Vegeta argued.

"Thank you…but Vegeta…kids are known to not keep secrets…if someone like Frieza heard about me then I may be gone forever…I will meet him eventually…but not until he is older." Bulma said, obviously not going to change her mind.

Though he hated to even think about his son not knowing his mother…she had a point…

"I hate to do this…but I understand…" Vegeta sighed morosely, "I'm still going to visit, no matter what you say." He told her, causing her to giggle.

"That's fine. Hopefully Trunks won't be too much of a tattletale and I'll be able to see him sooner than later." Bulma said.

Trunks had started to cry and Vegeta realized the boy would be hungry…he was a half-saiyan after all.

Vegeta said his goodbye to Bulma, turned her off, and went to the castle's kitchen to find food for his son.

All the saiyans that were outside the infirmary room where the prince was born were there, waiting for Vegeta to come.

"We're all sorry for your loss my king…but we are willing to help you anyway we can." Bardock said to his king.

"I may not be the kid's mother…but if you want I could be the boy's mother figure…" Fasha said cautiously, for she knew about Vegeta's temper.

"Thanks…but I think I should do this myself…not that I won't need help every once in a while…I'll need help watching him every couple days…" Vegeta said and all the saiyans said they would help.

A few days later Vegeta visited Bulma who was happy to see him.

"How's Trunks?" was the first thing she asked once he turned her on.

"He's fine, he's eating a lot like a saiyan." Vegeta told her amused with her enthusiasm about knowing how their son was.

"That's good. Who's watching him?" She questioned him.

"Right now, Bardock. All your friends fell in love with that little boy." He chuckled.

"Well of course…he's gorgeous." Bulma said with a sense of motherly love.

"Bulma…he is a boy. Boys aren't gorgeous, they are handsome or sexy." Vegeta informed her making her giggle.

"Right, my little boy is already sexy. Who knows, by four every girl will be deeply in love with him." Bulma laughed, causing Vegeta to roll his eyes.

"Ha ha Bulma…very funny." Vegeta said sarcastically.

"Sorry love." Bulma said, still partially laughing.

Vegeta went silent and Bulma knew he was deep in thought.

"What's wrong my love?" She inquired Vegeta.

"I was just thinking…It's my fault that you lost your body…" Vegeta said not looking at her.

"Don't blame yourself. It must have been a virus in the body…it was a weakness and viruses are meant to be deleted. So my body, being a virus on Vegetasei, was going to be deleted somehow." Bulma informed him. He stared at her, he sometimes thought the way she sees things can be very weird sometimes.

"I know…but I still wish you were here still." He told her.

"I'm still here with you Vegeta that will never change. I will always be here for you." She said sweetly.

"I'll always be here for you as well." He lied though he meant for it to be the truth.

"No. One day you will die, you will leave Trunks and me. Trunks will take your spot as king and eventually have kids of his own. This will continue on for years to come, but as I am an AI, I will not die. I will outlive you, my child, our grandchildren, great grandchildren…I will watch as they all are born and I will watch as they all die. It is inevitable." Bulma said morosely.

Vegeta didn't know how to respond to something like that and he decided it was time to get back to Trunks before Bardock spoiled the boy too much.

"I'll see you later Bulma…I should get back to Trunks…" He muttered quietly before turning her off and heading back to Trunks.

Vegeta never thought about the fact that Bulma was going to outlive all of them. He felt it would be horrible if you had to watch all your loved ones die right before your eyes…or screen…

Vegeta tried to push the horrid thought away and tried to focus on the being that needed him right now.

Trunks' first birthday past and he had learned how to walk shortly before and now he was a pain in the ass to catch.

Vegeta walked around the castle looking for the one year old that had escaped his room and was running around…

…normally Vegeta wouldn't really have cared, but Trunks was supposed to be taking a bath and currently…

…Trunks was naked and on the loose…

After about forty minutes he found the lavender haired boy in a closet filled with his mother's old clothes.

"Hi daddy. You found me." Trunks grinned at his father as the grumpy man picked up his son and proceeded to head to the bathroom.

Once they were there, and Trunks was in the tub, he started to ask his father an abundance of questions like always.

"Daddy…why is Nappa have no hair?" Trunks said, still learning proper grammar.

"Nappa had hair but it flew away one day." Vegeta came up with, not wanting to explain anything in detail right now.

"Why does everyone have black hair but me?" Trunks asked looking at his strange colored hair.

Vegeta looked at his son in surprise. He was only a few weeks older than one year and he already realized something was different about him.

"Well…you got the color from your grandfather." He said truthfully, Trunks nodded seemingly happy with that answer.

"Why is a Zebra Turkeyfish called that…it's not a zebra or a turkey?" Trunks asked and Vegeta snorted in disbelief.

"Because a zebra, a turkey, and a fish had a threesome." Vegeta stated, and Trunks just stared at him confused.

"Why are saiyans named after vegetables?" Trunks continued, giving up with his last question.

"I'm…not sure. That's just how we are I guess." Vegeta wanted to finish Trunks' bath so he won't have to answer any more stupid questions.

"Why don't I have a momma?" Trunks asked.

Vegeta froze. He wasn't sure what to say…he knew that eventually this topic would come up…though it didn't make anything any easier for him.

"Well…isn't your daddy enough?" He asked even stooping to say daddy…something that normally made him cringe, he preferred the word father.

"Yeah…but everyone else has a momma too…where's mine?" Trunks pushed the subject.

"She…you can't see her…" He knew shouldn't have said that…but it kinda slipped out.

"Why not?" Trunks scowled like his father at his father, narrowing his eyes to glare at his dad.

"You can see her once you are old enough." Vegeta told him, hoping Trunks would give up on this subject.

"Am I old enough now?" Trunks tried.

"No."

"How about now?" Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No…Trunks…I need to make sure you are ready before you meet her…okay?" Vegeta tried to console his angry son.

"I wanna see her now!" Trunks whined.

"I said no and that's final." Vegeta said with an authority that Trunks knew better than to mess with.

Trunks scowled and left the bathroom as soon as he dressed.

"If daddy won't take me to momma, and momma won't come to Twunks then Twunks'll come to momma." Trunks said with determination to find his missing mother.

Trunks searched for days looking for his momma, but he couldn't find her anywhere.

Frustrated and upset, Trunks decided to spend some time with his grandpa.

"Hello Gwandpa. I come to play." Trunks smiled at the lavender haired man.

"Well…Trunks I can't play right now…I have to work, maybe later okay?" Dr. Brief told the little boy who's face fell in disappointment.

"Okay…" Trunks decided to search around the lab for a little to see what he could find.

He came across a door that went to a room that he had never gone into. He looked at the other scientists and seeing that none of them were paying him any attention, he slipped into the room. He looked around in wonder.

There was a large computer, the screen took up nearly the entire wall. In front of the screen was a very large dashboard/keyboard. It was taller than Trunks and he decided to investigate. He crawled up onto the machine and looked at all the buttons. One in particular caught his attention.

It was about the size of his hand and was a bright blue. Trunks pressed the button and fell onto the floor when the screen suddenly turned blue.

Trunks stood up and looked at the screen in wonder, his eyes as wide as they can be.

"Hello Trunks." A feminine voice said.

"Hello computer." He said back, and grew confused as the computer laughed.

"I'm an AI, but that's not important…do you know who I am Trunks?" The voice asked him.

She almost had him stumped there…he started to think…who could she be? She knew his name…she was very friendly…she seemed to care about him from the tone of her voice…Just then a thought hit him.

"Are you my momma?" He asked the screen.

"Yes I am…but you have to promise not to tell anyone, okay?" She hoped that he wouldn't tell everyone that he found her.

"Okay. I pwomise…can I see you more?" He questioned her.

"Of course. So how are you Trunks?" Bulma asked her son.

"Good…but daddy's in a grumpy mood." Trunks nodded at his statement, causing Bulma to laugh.

"He is almost always in a bad mood." She agreed with him.

"Why is my momma a computer?"

"Well…I had a body, much like you have…but when I gave birth to you I had to return to being a computer." Bulma said to Trunks.

"…it's my fault that you lost your body?" Trunks almost looked on the verge of tears.

"No, don't even think that Trunks. I knew that it would happen. I just wanted to have a baby and I love you very much." She reassured her boy.

"I thought robots can't love…" Trunks mused.

"They normally can't…in a way I have a virus." She stated.

"A virus…is love a virus?" Trunks asked her.

"Yes and no."

"How is it both?" He asked…she realized that he must have inherited her curiosity.

"Sometimes love is a good thing if you fall in love with the right person, but if you fall for the wrong person then you may not feel right, you may not feel happy or you may even be scared." Bulma explained, not sure if Trunks understood any of what she said.

"…so which do you have with dad?" He asked, and Bulma's screen changed to white to signal she was surprised.

"Well…we have the good kind." She told her son, easing his mind slightly.

"Why didn't dad want me to see you?" He asked her.

"I told him to keep you away until you were ready to see me…" She informed him, hating the hurt look he gave her.

"Why didn't you want to see me?" He asked, close to tears.

"I did…I really did Trunks…but I was supposed to be dead…no one knew that I'm a computer…if you told someone about me I may be deleted and I could never see you again…" She explained to him.

"I pwomise I won't tell anyone." He said, not wanting to lose his mother so soon after finding her.

"Thank you Trunks…you are welcome to visit me any time you want…just be careful. The blue button turns me on and off." She informed him and he nodded.

"I love you momma." He said looking at her screen with a smile.

"I love you too Trunks." Bulma told him.

"I should get going before dad comes looking for me." Trunks told her sadly.

"Alright. I see you later Trunks." She said before he pushed the button to turn her off.

Trunks snuck out of his mother's room and headed to his room. He managed to get there before Vegeta caught him.

_"I'm so happy I finally met my momma…I just wish she was more normal, like everyone else's mommas…"_ Trunks thought to himself before falling asleep.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry it took forever to get this chapter out…I really shouldn't be working on four different stories at the same time…this one is going to be relatively short…maybe one or two more chapters.

I do want to apologize if the part where Dr. Brief explains to Vegeta about how he created Bulma's body was wrong…I'm not an expert in biology or Human development…or science in general…I'm in chemistry and I'm only a junior so I apologize if that part was confusing…

I know that they were very out of character and I don't need to hear about how they were ooc I already know.

I appreciate the ideas on what should happen in this chapter (two people suggested that Vegeta goes to Namek and wish her a body with the dragon balls…but I already had this chapter planned out…sorry). Please review and tell me what you think so far, I understand that this story may seem weird compared to some of the other BV fanfics…but I get tired of reading of the same thing over and over again…

~MellowDragon


	3. Ctrl, Alt, and never delete

I apologize to all my loyal readers because I haven't updated any of my stories in a long while…school is taking up all my free time (the new pokemon game doesn't help at all…), but I promise that I will update as soon as I can and hopefully finish this story and one of my others. It's been so long since I've written anything, so long in fact I had to go back and reread the last chapter to remember what I had written.

After Trunks discovered his mother, he managed to sneak off everyday and visit her. He also kept his promise and never told anyone about his visits with her, not even his father. Likewise, Bulma never mentioned Trunks' visits with her husband, so Vegeta had no idea that the mother and son duo had been getting to know each other very well.

Vegeta visited as often as he could, but it was never often enough for him. His kingly duties always seemed to keep him away from his love, but they couldn't keep him away forever. He would occasionally sneak away and visit, but never for too long.

Bulma's saiyan friends always had time for the little prince and they all enjoyed watching over him, even though he was a royal pain in the butt.

Lately though, Trunks hadn't seen his favorite 'uncles', Nappa, Raditz, and Bardock. They had been sent on a mission to the planet earth in order to retrieve Kakarot. It should have been an easy task, but they learned something that seemed of higher importance.

"As I said before, Guar can manage their own trading system, they do not need us to micromanage their government." Vegeta growled at the Guarnian leader who was trying to get the saiyan's support.

"But your highness…we need help. Children are dying off, starving and ridden with disease." The tan scaled alien pleaded with the saiyan king.

"Why should the saiyans give our food to your…" Vegeta started but was interrupted by a holo-call (holographic telephone).

"King Vegeta!" Nappa gained the king's attention. (A/n: everyone remembers that Vegeta is king…right? So when I say King Vegeta, I'm not talking about Vegeta's dad)

"What is it Nappa?! I'm busy." Vegeta yelled at the interrupting saiyan.

"I know, but this is very important!" Nappa started, but paused to take a deep breath of air. "We landed on earth and found out about these magical balls called the Dragon Balls, they allow you to make any wish as long as it is within the power of the creators, so anyways, we searched around with Kakarot, we found him by the way, and we managed to find all seven af them, can you believe that, so we summoned the dragon and Kakarot said we could have the wish, he just wanted to see the dragon, which is very cool by the way, anyways…" Nappa rambled on and on and on, before Vegeta got tired of listening to him.

"Will you get to the point Nappa!?" Vegeta yelled at the older saiyan.

"Oh right…we talked it over and we all agreed on a single wish…we just wanted you to approve of it first." Nappa said, his excitement level returning to normal.

"Well…I'm waiting." Vegeta growls impatiently.

"We wanted to ask if it was okay to…wish Bulma back to life with the dragon balls." Nappa asked sincerely.

Vegeta froze. Was it possible to wish back an AI's body? Or was it not in the creator's power? He gulped and looked back at Nappa.

"So momma, just the other day I was playing with Fasha and she said the funniest thing, wanna hear?" Trunks asked his mother looking up at her screen which was the normal blue color.

"Sure, what did she…" Bulma started before suddenly shutting down. Trunks had never seen her turn off suddenly so he panicked and quickly realized he should go and find his father, maybe he would know what happened.

Trunks stood up quickly and turned to run out of the room when, Bam! He ran into something warm and somewhat squishy. He falls back on his bottom and looks up in confusion. His eyes widened in fear when he saw another person in the room.

"Uhh…I…I was just…looking for my…uhh…" Trunks stumbled with trying to find a legitimate excuse as to why he was in this room, but came up blank. He then noticed that the woman was looking around in confusion, but what really stuck with him was the fact she had bright blue hair.

"Umm…excuse me miss…why is it that you have blue hair?" He asked as politely as he could as to not offend her.

She looked down at him, before bending down to look him in the eye. "Want to play a game?" She asked suddenly.

"A…game?" Trunks repeated confused.

"Yes, a game. I promise it'll be fun." She told him reassuringly.

"Sure…I guess…" Trunks said reluctantly, this girl was weird…so he wasn't sure if he really should be playing a game with her.

"Good. It's easy anyways. You just have to figure out who I am." She stated simply.

"I have to guess who you are?" He asked cocking one eyebrow in pure confusion. Was this girl crazy?

"Yep, and if you manage, I'll give you a cool prize." She said grinning.

"Okay…you have blue hair…blue eyes…" Trunks stated, trying to figure out this puzzle. "You must be a scientist or something along that line…wait…the only other person that had blue eyes is my grandfather…you can't be…" He paused, his eyes wide in mounting surprise.

"Your mother?" She asked tilting her head slightly, playfully.

Trunks broke out in the biggest smile his four year old body could manage and got up and hugged his mother for dear life, never wanting to let her go, lest she turns back into the giant computer, leaving his father to be the one to tuck him in at night.

"Hello Trunks." She said, burying her face into his soft lavender hair, trying her best not to cry from sheer joy of holding her first born son for the first time.

"Hi momma." Trunks said, between his sniffling. It felt so good to finally be held by his mother, sure he loved his father dearly, but he wanted his momma to hold him ever since he was very little. He was so happy to finally be in her arms and feel the warmth she gave off.

After a few minutes, she picked up the young boy and settled him on her hip. She decided to go to the throne room in order to search for Vegeta, she figured that was where he would be.

"So momma…how'd you get here?" Trunks asked, looking at his mother's face, which he noticed was very pale, but very pretty.

"I'm not sure, but I'm not going to complain." She told him.

"Did you or dad or grandpa do something to make you come here?" Trunks persisted.

"No, not that I know of." Bulma replied, glancing over at her four year old son.

"Are you magic?" Trunks tried.

"No." She stated simply.

"Are you a witch?" Trunks asked, earning a laugh from his mother.

"Depends on who you ask, I don't think so, but your father probably thinks differently." She said playfully.

"Oh…is that how you got here?" Trunks asked yet another question.

"No, I don't know how I got here yet." Bulma said, noting the stubbornness of the young boy.

The questions paused once they reached the throne room, she smiled and waved at the two guards who were posted at the door and walked in.

"Go away I'm busy!" A deep gruff voice yells at her once he heard the door open and then close. Upon hearing the footsteps growing closer to the throne he lifts his head to glare at whoever was interrupting him AND ignoring a direct order from the king.

His yell is stopped in his throat at the sight of Bulma with their son on her hip.

"Oh, fine. I guess I'll just leave and come back another time, a time when you're not too busy to see me." Bulma teased before turning to leave.

"Wait!" He called out, causing her to pause and look back at him. He stands up quickly and runs over to her, but stopping right in front of her.

His eyes roam the full length of her body before returning to her face. He slowly and carefully lifts a hand and rests it on her face, in which she closes her eyes and leans into his hand.

"How?" He asks, causing Bulma to roll her eyes in annoyance. This sure was familiar.

"I don't know…Trunks is so much like you..." Bulma states huffing in amusement.

"King Vegeta…are you there?" Vegeta looked over to the holo-phone and sees Nappa. He walks over to answer.

"I'm here, what is it?" Vegeta asks the larger saiyan.

"Well…did anything happen over there?" Nappa asks nervously.

"Yeah…hang on a moment." Vegeta tells Nappa, then looks over to Bulma and motions for her to come and say hello. Bulma walks over and giggles when Nappa's eyes grow wide in surprise and happiness.

"Hey Nappa, long time no see." Bulma says happily.

"Bulma! The dragon balls did work!" Nappa exclaims joyfully, earning a confused look from Bulma.

"What are the dragon balls?" She asked the overly excited saiyan.

"I don't think you want Nappa to explain anything to you." Vegeta huffed in amusement, remembering the conversation he had with Nappa shortly before.

"…okay." Bulma shook her head, not understanding what he meant, but she really didn't care. The only thing that mattered was she was home again, not that she wasn't home before…it's just now she can actually move around and hold her son.

"Hey momma! Wanna see my room?" Trunks asked his mother excitedly, jumping down from her hip, grabbing her hand and about dragging her from the throne room.

"Okay, okay…I'm coming." Bulma glances over to her husband and smiles. He chuckles and follows them, completely about the Guarnian who he had been negotiating with for a moment.

"Uhh…excuse me King Vegeta?" The Guar resident caught the saiyan king's attention.

"What?" Vegeta glared at the tan scaled alien, causing the poor man to flinch.

"Vegeta!" Bulma scolds her grumpy husband who looks over to her. "Be nice."

"So…do we have the saiyan's help?" The slightly trembling man questioned the king and queen duo.

"No." Vegeta stated and the Guarnian's eyes grew wide with shock and sadness.

Bulma managed to pry her son's hand from her own and walked over to her king and smacked him on the back of his head.

"What was that for Bulma?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"I didn't marry a jerk. This man came from a completely different planet and threw his pride to the side to practically beg for your help and what do you do? Throw his plea, for not only help for himself, but also help for all the other men, women and children that require help, right back in his face. I cannot believe you Vegeta!" Bulma just about yelled at the shocked saiyan.

Vegeta thought about what she said and realized he did kind of acted like a jerk.

"Fine…I'll help your people…but don't think that you will receive everything for free." Vegeta finally agreed, mostly to appease his furious wife. He knew that women could be VERY scary when angered.

"Thank you. I will pay you back in any way you deem worthy." The tan scaled man dipped his head in appreciation, and took his leave, leaving the reunited family alone.

"Come on mom." Trunks groaned impatiently. Bulma giggled and followed the young boy to his room. Vegeta followed the two of them, more than content to have his love with them again.

As his son showed his mother all the neat things that he had received over the four years he had lived, Vegeta thought about his family.

_"It's strange to all be in one room…the last time we were all together was the day Trunks was born…was that really four years ago?" _Vegeta mused silently and turned his gaze back to his wife and jumped slightly when her shockingly blue eyes met his onyx ones. She smiled warmly at him before their son demanded her attention once again. _"It's amazing how she went from having no friends or anyone to talk to except her father to where she is today…everyone loves her…I can't think of a single person who hates her." _Vegeta smirked slightly at the thought, but then another thought hit him, _"I guess Frieza was her only real enemy…" _He thought back to the night he had thought he had lost her forever, but then shortly afterwards he had found out she had managed to survive.

He breathed in deeply and was surprised to smell Bulma's scent very strongly. He looked up, and was once again startled by her blue eyes, but she was standing right in front of him.

She giggled before asking, "You okay Vegeta? You seemed to be in very deep thought there."

"I guess I was." He told her truthfully.

"No duh…going to elaborate at all or are you going to keep me guessing?" She smirked at him.

"I was just thinking about how strange it is to be together as a family in one room." He told her, then turned his gaze to look straight at her. "It must be weird for you to be seeing Trunks."

"Not really. I've been talking with him almost everyday for three years now." She shrugged her shoulders, smiling at the surprised look on his face.

"Wha…but I never heard anything about that…" Vegeta stumbled out.

"Momma told me not to tell anyone, so I didn't." Trunks said, smiling proudly at his parents.

"You did a very good job at keeping our secret Trunksie." Bulma said, hugging her son.

"I can't believe this…you've been having secret meetings…and you never told me." Vegeta said, disbelievingly.

"Ohh…don't dwell on that fact too much 'Geta. You know I'll make it up to you." She smiled and picked up Trunks. "I think its bed time for you young boy." Bulma said to her son.

"But…mom…I'm not tired." Trunks argued, but his lie was soon uprooted as a large yawn overcame the small boy. She tucked the lavender haired boy into bed and kissed his forehead.

"Good night Trunks. I'll see you in the morning." Bulma told her son.

"You promise?" Trunks asked quietly, looking at his mother, afraid that in the morning she would be gone and he wouldn't see her again.

"I promise Trunks." She kissed his forehead again and rubbed his cheek softly. "I promise." She repeated quieter this time, before watching the young boy close his eyes and let his slumber overcome him. She stood and left his room and shut his door as quietly as possible. Bulma turned to her husband, who had been right behind her.

They walked to their room in silence and sat on the bed, not knowing where to start. It was Bulma who broke the silence.

"I missed you Vegeta." She said, looking over to him tears lacing her eyes.

"I visited as often as I could." Vegeta said, thinking that was what she meant, but was confused when she shook her head.

"No, I meant I missed being able to hug you and feel your warmth at night." Bulma bit her lip, attempting to keep the tears that were threatening to escape their prison. He wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest, relishing the feeling it sparked within him.

"I missed you to…but now we are together and I won't leave you." Vegeta whispered to her.

"And I won't leave you again my king." Bulma whispered into his shoulder, her tears finally escaping their prison.

That night they spent the night in each other's arms, relishing the love radiating off their partner.

The next day, Vegeta explained to his confused and surprised subjects how their queen was revived and many of them just decided to believe him and not worry about the minor details. They only cared that Queen Bulma was back.

The royal threesome soon was updated into a foursome, welcoming the little princess Bulla. She managed to wrap her usually grumpy father, as well as almost every other saiyan, around her little finger. Bulma didn't have any complications with her second pregnancy, in which Vegeta was very happy about.

After getting his daughter dressed and ready for the day, he sent her off to play while he searched for Bulma. He looked around the castle, but didn't find her. He eventually made it to the science lab and decided to look in there. Sure enough she was in her room, the room that he had first met the fiery AI system.

"There you are. What are you doing here?" Vegeta asked her, causing her to jump slightly, surprised to hear his voice. She turned and looked at him with a weak smile on her face.

"I was just thinking…about my…I guess you could call it a life…before I got my body…" She told him, shaking her head slowly. He didn't say anything, so she figured he wanted her to continue. "It's hard to remember the times before I was revived…the farther back I try to remember…it gets fuzzier every time…" She paused and looked him in his eyes, "I think I've somehow downloaded a virus." She said quietly looking at the ground.

"No, I don't think you've received any sort of virus. And even if you did, I'd still love you." He reassured her and embraced her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Maybe you're right. I guess I still think like an AI…even though I'm not one anymore." She laughed weakly.

"Or maybe I was wrong…maybe being with me is considered a virus." He told her optimistically, causing her to laugh.

"Yes, a virus called love."

A/N: I've finally finished my fourth fanfiction. I'm really sorry about the wait for this last chapter. I've overcome (hopefully) my own virus…called writer's block…or laziness…which ever you prefer. I don't think there will be a sequel because I want to finish my other stories and when I finish at least one of my others I want to start with another plotline. Though I need your help deciding which to start with. I'm debating between three stories:

A dbz highschool (I live these ones and I've noticed they are rather popular)

An olden timeline where Vegeta the scholar falls for the beautiful Bulma who's a dancer/waitress in the local tavern. But he's disappointed when she won't return his feelings…though he soon learns about the real reason behind the coldness she gave him. (It sounds weird…but it may turn out kinda cool)

BulmaxVegeta slave story, but with my expected twist on the 'normal'. (if you haven't read any of my other stories, I tend to do the opposite of what everyone expects…in other words, I write very original stories.)

I would like to know which one you would like to read but I also would like to know what you thought of A Virus called Love.

Until my next summoning,

~MellowDragon


End file.
